Triangle of Trouble
by Troyfan16
Summary: Two best friends try to uncover some of the mysteries behind the Burmuta Triangle, however something sends them to a different world. They run into to many troubles a big one named Jack Sparrow. Can they help the pirate captain regain some of his freedom?
1. We aren't alone

-1The Triangle of Trouble

"Kama check the map we have to be dead on the computers won't work much longer." Said a girl pushing her brunette hair from her face.

"Calm down Nicole we'll get there on time." Said the girl steering the ship.

"Will you remind me why I brought you?" asked Nicole digging through papers on a desk.

"Because you have no life without me my dear bestest buddy!" smiled Kama.

"No I think not, and it doesn't matter if we are on time we have to be in the right coordinates. Look Kama the whole point of my research is to see if there is different time zones that cause the technology lapses and missing ships, and I can't do that if we don't get in the right place."

"Nicole I've know you since we were three chill out it's just an experiment." Said Kama killing the engine.

"Why did I bring a history major with me? And by the way two and a half." Muttered Nicole.

"What?" asked Kama.

"We've know each other since we were two and a half."

"And how old are we now?" asked Kama.

" We're both twenty-two but I'm older by a month." Said Nicole drawing a circle on the map.

"Yea, yea I know you'll never let me forget. So how are we going to do this?" asked Kama looking over the maps.

"Well we are going to set these colored buoyed out they have special radio waves that'll…."

"I thought it wouldn't work." Said Kama.

"It will because we are setting them around the perimeter, and they'll send waves to each other through a system of…."

"Forget it Nicole this is why I'm majored in warfare history," said Kama shaking her head.

Nicole looked up for a moment, "Hmm fog." Then she looked back to the map.

"Now…" started Nicole. Something rammed the ship that caused them to jolt forward.

"What was that?" asked Nicole righting herself.

"We may have hit a reef, let's go check it out." Said Kama beginning to climb the stairs to the upper deck. The two women got about half way up the stairs when something slammed into their boat causing them to fall back down the stairs and blacked out. Kama sat up and held her head groaning she looked around and saw Nicole laying face down in the sand.

Kama crawled to her and shook her friend, Nicole rolled over onto her back, "What happened?"

"You're the science major you tell me." Said Kama.

Nicole looked up at the surrounding ocean expanse, "I think we've shipwrecked on a deserted island."

"No shit Sherlock but where's the boat?" asked Kama getting to her feet.

"It must have sunk." said Nicole pulling herself to her feet.

"I'm going to see how big this island is." said Kama starting to walk down the beach. They walked for about ten minutes and they were back where they had started.

"Umm Kama not to get all horror movie on you put we aren't alone." said Nicole looking at her friend.


	2. Twilight Zone

-1The Triangle of Trouble

"What?"

"Look at the sand, unless you have a very real imaginary friend that I don't know about then there is someone else on this island with us." Said Nicole looking at the footprints.

"Well it looks like the person is wearing boots and re fairly heavy." Said Kama bending over the prints, "Besides…"

"Kama."

"Let me finish now as…"

"Kama…."

"What?" Kama turned to see three men with swords drawn and a fourth man had a pistol out pointed at Kama. Kama looked at the man holding the pistol and whispered, "Isn't that?"

"Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl played by forty-two year old actor Johnny Depp." finished Nicole looking the man up and down.

"You can put that pistol away we didn't mean to bust in on your guy's film time."

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow savvy? And I don't know what ye be talking about film time."

"Sounds like somebody got a little into their role." Muttered Kama.

"What did ye say mate?" asked 'Jack Sparrow.'

"That you are the greatest pirate and the most feared in the Caribbean. I mean Commodore Norrington could never grasp that and that is why he let you go when you fell off the balcony at Port Royal." Grinning Nicole very pleased with herself.

"Ah, my dear friend the science geek and movie extraordinaire." Said Kama shaking her head.

"Take them with us to the Pearl where we can question them more." Ordered Jack. The three men with swords came over to Kama and sheathed their swords.

"Don't you touch me or my friend unless you'd like to be castrated," said Kama glaring at the pirates.

"Wot mean castrated?" asked the pirate closest to Nicole.

Nicole laughed and said, "It means you'd be a eunuch." All three pirates looked back to their captain.

"Are you going to listed to a couple of lasses like them or your captain?" asked Jack. The three pirates went back to Kama and Nicole but didn't look as confident as they did before.

They were arms distance away and the two women went back to back and Kama said through her teeth, "Swords?" Nicole nodded. At the same time they dove forward and grabbed two of the men's swords and held them at their throats.

"Gentlemen I suggest that you step back a pace." Said Kama.

Jack laughed, "Do you not believe in parley?"

"Well we aren't pirates and they're more like guidelines anyway." Said Nicole not taking her eyes from the pirate in front of her.

"And ye don't trust me?" asked Jack with his head tilted to the side.

"Jack we admire you but we aren't that stupid." Said Kama over her shoulder.

Jack drew his pistol, "Now ye will be putting those down." Nicole and Kama threw down the swords and Kama stood next to Nicole facing Jack.

"Took you long enough to remember your pistol." Said Kama.

The two pirates took back their swords and tied the women's hand together, "So what do we do now?" asked Kama as they were being taken to the Pearl.

"No clue."

"Well you're the brains here think of something." Whispered Kama.

"Stop your whispering you two," growled one of the pirates.

"Stop your whispering you two." Mimicked Kama. They got to the ship Jack climbed up the rope then Kama and Nicole after him when they got on the deck they were being immediately were hauled off to the brig.

As they were being drug away Nicole nodded to Jack who was at the wheel taking animatedly with a tall slender man, "Hey Kama it looks like Mr. William Turner doesn't agree with Jack about something." They two women were forced down some steps and into a cell.

As soon as the pirates left Nicole turned to Kama and asked, "Well how do you think we got here?"

"I don't know last thing I remember is seeing a bunch of fog and falling down the stairs. It's not possible we are dreaming or going crazy. What if we are in some Twilight Zone thing?" asked Kama getting a little nervous.

Nicole paced around the small cell thinking then she pinched Kama, "Owww!"

"Well we aren't dreaming or that wouldn't have hurt and we couldn't be going crazy. And since when could people jump into films? Wait a moment what if we had jumped into an alternate reality of some sort where Jack Sparrow and Will Turner are real? Oh man this is so amazing I could get the Nobel Prize for this." Said Nicole excitedly.

"I think your delusional Nicole it doesn't make any sense whatsoever. It sounds like some cockamamie plan a fifth grader decided to put down on paper." Said Kama.

"It wouldn't make sense to a history major." Said Nicole distractedly pacing.

"Fine for the sake of time say it was true does it mean that we could jump from home into movie worlds?"

"I think if you got in the right place and the right time then yea." Smiled Nicole.

"Ok so th…"

"Shhh, someone is coming." Said Nicole leaning against one of the cell walls.


	3. Flying Oranges

-1The Triangle of Trouble

Jack came down the steps and stood in front of the cell, "I want ye names savvy?"

"Fine my name is Nicole and this is my friend Kama." Said Nicole calmly.

"How do you know so much?" he asked.

"We have our sources." Said Kama with a grin.

Jack sighed, "Your lucky Will be here."

Jack unlocked the door, "Thanks."

"It was getting kinda stuffy in there." Said Kama.

They followed Jack out and across the deck he led them across the ship to a comfortable sized cabin with a bunk bed. "You may stay here until the end of the voyage. Do you have any special talents?" asked Jack.

"Nicole is a pretty good chef and I don't have a lot of problems with sewing and making cloths." Said Kama.

"That's all?" asked Jack with a raised brow.

"I went to a doctor school for a couple of years." Said Nicole sitting on the bottom bunk.

There was a knock on the door, "Yes?"

A pirate with a balding head and a gray beard poked his head in, "Captain Cookie cut himself and I don't think he can make dinner." explained the man.

"Alright where is he?" asked Jack.

"On deck sir."

"C'mon." said Jack looking at Nicole.

Nicole got up and looked back at her friend nervously and followed Jack out of the door and into the sunshine. Nicole kneeled next to the man who had cut his hand, "Give me your hand." The man looked to Jack who nodded his head to confirm the request. The man held it out and there was a deep gash running across the palm of his hand.

"It needs stitches. I need some clean water, clean cloth, a needle and string, oh and some rum as well."

When no one moved Jack yelled, "Move the lot of you!"

When Nicole had all of the items she had asked for she went to work, "Drink the rum." After lots of rum the man Cookie had almost passed out when Nicole finally began to clean and stitch Cookie's hand.

Nicole tied the last stitch off and wrapped his whole hand in a layer of clean cloth. "There, he should probably try ad not use it for a few days." Said Nicole standing up.

"Kama and I can take over cooking until he is able to again. May I go?" Jack nodded and Nicole walked back to the room she shared with Kama.

"How'd it go?" asked Kama when Nicole walked in the room.

"No big deal just a couple of stitches. Oh by the way we're making dinner." Said Nicole sitting on the bottom bunk.

Kama moaned, "What are we going to make?"

"No clue we should probably find out what we have to pick from food wise." Said Nicole.

"This sucks." Moaned Kama.

They left the room and Kama tapped a pirate on the shoulder, "Yes hello, I was…oh boy…."

The pirate turned it was William Turner, "Can I help you?" asked Will.

"Umm could you tell us were the kitchen is?" asked Kama with a little blush.

"Of course," Will said with a grin.

He nodded in the direction they had come, "Second door."

"Thanks." Said Kama.

Will went back to picking up boxes, "Do you need help?" asked Kama.

"I don't want to keep you from your friend." Said Will.

"Oh you wouldn't be she'll find me or I'll find her either way it doesn't really matter." Said Nicole smiling.

"As long as you don't mind." Said Will.

Kama picked up a box, "I don't mind at all." Nicole grinned and turned to go to the kitchen but ran into someone, Jack.

"Sorry about that." Said Nicole stepping back.

"No worries luv." Said Jack. Nicole started to walk away but Jack side-stepped in Nicole's way again. She frowned a bit and tried to walk around him again but Jack stepped in Nicole's way again.

"Will you tell me what you're doing?" asked Nicole stepping back very annoyed.

"Seeing what your up to."

"You saw me just two seconds ago." Said Nicole.

"Did you want to help Will and your friend?"

"What are they doing?" asked Nicole.

"Taking supplies down to storage."

"Sure why not?" asked Nicole.

"Grab a box." Said Jack grabbing one and walking across the deck.

They got to some stairs and Jack warned, "Watch yourself on the steps." The words had hardly left his mouth when Nicole slipped and fell on her butt all the way down the stairs. Jack put his box down and exploded with laughter, very annoyed Nicole grabbed an orange (in the box she'd been holding) and threw it at Jack's head. It hit him square in the forehead and he stopped laughing but Nicole started laughing at Jack.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Will as he and Kama walked over.

Nicole looked at her friend and she was doing something Nicole had never seen her do before, blush.

"She threw an orange at me." slightly whined Jack.

"Well you had it coming Mr. Sparrow." Said Nicole getting to her feet.

"Call me Jack."

"What about Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked Kama.

"Jack." Said Jack with a slight glare.

"But I thought that you were a captain?" asked Kama.

"I am."

"Then why aren't we required to call you captain?" smirked Kama.

"Kama stop picking fights with Jack." Said Nicole walking up to Jack.

"Let me see your forehead please." Requested Nicole.

Surprisingly Jack sat down on a barrel, "You should probably put something cold so it doesn't swell or bruise."

"And what do I tell my men if'n it does bruise?" asked Jack.

"Just tell them that you got into a fight in Tortuga. You're a pirate be creative and come up with something." Smiled Nicole standing up.

"Now if you will excuse me Kama and I have to go find something to do for dinner." Said Nicole dragging Kama up the stairs.


	4. Flying KissesAlmost

The Triangle of Trouble

**Happens at the same time as the scene with Jack and Nicole**

Kama and Will made it down the stairs safe enough and Will directed her where to put the box down. "Dang it." Said Kama shaking her hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Will stepping up to her.

" I have a stupid splinter." Said Kama looking at her left hand.

"Let me see."

"No it hurts I don't want anyone to touch it except for Nicole." Said Kama with a small frown.

"The longer you leave it in the worse it will get." Said Will walking closer to Kama.

"No." said Kama stepping back.

"Give me your hand." Said Will with a commanding voice and once again closing the space between himself and Kama.

"And I said no."

"Just let me look at it." Requested Will.

"Don't make me get Elizabeth on you." Said Kama.

Will's face twisted slightly with anguish but then went blank, "Then go to Port Royal and ask for her in the Governor's house."

"Will, I'm sorry."

Will sat on a crate with a sigh, "Don't worry over it. I wanted to sail as a pirate and she wanted to settle down and live a more peaceful life."

"Still that's really sad you guys looked so good together." Said Kama sitting on a crate across from Will. Will grinned at her, and with a sigh Kama held out her hand.

Will took it and looked at the sliver of wood in her hand, "I'll pull it out on three."

Kama nodded her head, "OK."

"One…" Will pulled the splinter out.

"Oww you said you would pull it out on three." Frowned Kama inspecting her hand.

"Didn't hurt as bad if I had pulled it on three seeing how you weren't expecting it." Grinned Will.

"It still hurts." Pouted Kama.

Will put her hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, Kama blushed. "Yea…" whispered Kama looking down. Will let go of her hand and gently pushed her chin up. Then he started leaning towards her and there was a sound like a crash and someone laughing.

"We should go see what that was." Said Will.

"Oh…a…yea….", whispered Kama with very red cheeks.

**Back to the story**

Nicole and Kama had to shoo several men out of the kitchen to keep them away from the food. They decided to make mashed potatoes, fried fish, bread, and put out some fruit and for desert they made some pies.

They set all of the food on to tables and stuck their head's out the door and yelled, "Dinners up!" Kama had to pull Nicole out of the way of the stampeding pirates.

They looked on as several of the pirates choked on the hot food but kept eating. "I think they like it." Whispered Nicole.

"They better." Said Kama with her hands on her hips.

"Looks like ye did well." Said Jack walking up to the women.

"It was mostly Kama really." Said Nicole shaking her head at the spectacle of the pirates. Everything in the room froze when a pirate started gagging and gasping for air. Nicole ran over and started doing the himlic maneuver after a few tense seconds a piece of apple shot from the pirates mouth.

Nicole sighed and got up onto the table, "Ok you guys need to slow down Kama and I don't have the whole bloody night to save you so just calm down and eat _slowly_." Luckily they listened and no one else choked that night on the food. About an hour later the crew is out on the deck having a 'party' getting drunk, playing music, and dancing.

Nicole was trying to teach several crewmembers that they should ask for something instead of just taking it and it was not going very well.

"Oh forget it. Just go get drunk or whatever you pirates do at a party." Said Nicole tossing her arms into the air. The men dispersed and went back to the rum and music.

"It's impossible to teach them not to steal its who they are." Said Jack sitting next to her.


	5. The Dauntless and Norrington

The Triangle of Trouble

"I suppose that they could be worse." Sighed Nicole.

"Aye lass the could be." Agreed Jack taking a swig of rum.

"That can kill you." asked Nicole watching Jack.

"This or a bullet why does it matter." Asked Jack.

"Because you've got stuff to live for why loose it all just because of drinking?" asked Nicole. Jack looked at the rum bottle and sat there thinking for a moment. Nicole's jaw dropped at what Jack did, he tossed the bottle of rum over the side of the ship.

"Umm…Jack you just…." She pointed at his empty hand and out of the ship.

"Yes I did."

"But your Jack Sparrow you just tossed rum overboard." Said Nicole disbelieving.

"Captain." Smirked Jack.

"Ok who are you and what have you done to Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"Don't worry your head 'bout the likes of me." Said Jack with one of his grins, "I only be givin' it up fer the night, now let's dance." He said getting up and grabbing Nicole's hand. Will and Kama hadn't heard the conversation but saw Jack throwing the rum overboard.

"It's a miracle he just gave up rum." Said Kama looking at her friend and Jack.

"No worries he'll be back drinking tomorrow." Said Will turning to the ocean.

"Probably but still this is a big accomplishment for Jack Sparrow."

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Said Will imitating Jack's voice.

Kama laughed and bowed, "Why my dear captain I am sorry."

Will grinned and in Jack's voice, "You should be lass now that be two weeks in the brig for you."

"But sir whatever shall I do without rum for two weeks?" pleaded Kama.

"Hmm, ye should have thought of that afer you fergot ter call me captain." They both gave each other a mock evil eye and burst out laughing. They stood there peacefully watching the ocean and Kama rested her head on Will's shoulder.

"It's peaceful out here." Said Kama with a sigh.

"Too pe—" started Will.

"Don't finish it the second you finish that sentence something bad will happen." Said Kama.

"You are quite the dancer." Smiled Nicole.

"Why thank ye lass," grinned Jack dipping her.

"You know what Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You really know how to make a girl smile." Grinned Nicole.

"Oh really?" asked Jack smirking.

"Don't let that go to your head." Laughed Nicole.

"Aye my bonnie lass I'll try not to." Said Jack. The next song was very slow and Jack pulled Nicole closer as they circled around the deck.

A short man with no hair walked nervously up to the dancing couple Jack growled, "What?"

"Don't get angry with him." Whispered Nicole.

Jack pulled away but sill had an arm around her waist. "There is two ships followin' us capt'n and if'n I be gott'n the name right one of 'em be the Dauntless."

"Norrington!" asked Nicole with a little excitement at meeting another Pirate of the Caribbean character up close.

"Aye it must be." Said Jack thinking.

"What do we do?" Asked Nicole.

"You and Kama go to bed and not worry over any of it." Said Jack breaking away from Nicole and walking to the wheel.

"You don't just tell someone that bloody hell that just makes them worry more!" exclaimed Nicole. Nicole called screamed Kama's name and when she told her what was going on and they went to their cabin.

"So what do we do until tomorrow morning?" asked Kama.

Nicole laid down in her bed, "I'm going to sleep."

"How can you sleep with two Royal Navy ships following us?" asked Kama climbing to the top bunk.

"By ignoring you're your rambling, getting under the covers, and closing my eyes." Said Nicole.

"Good night to you too. Hey before I forget what was up with Jack throwing the rum over the side of the ship?" asked Kama.

"He was giving up rum for the night." Kama laughed, "Your kidding."

"Nope, now leave me alone so that I can sleep." Moaned Nicole.

"Fine but you telling me in the morning." Said Kama.

"Fine but go to bed." Yawned Nicole.

**The Next Morning**

The two girls walked out on deck to see Jack's crew in ranks and the Dauntless floating a few feet away with the Kingston right behind her. "Nicole look at the Pearl." Said Kama looking around.

"What?"

"It's clean." Said Kama shocked.

Nicole looked around grant it, it could have been better but it was free of most of the grime it had the other night. "Interesting, look who's boarding." Said Nicole nodding to the man that was walking across a plank. The man was in commander uniform and was accompanied by two naval soldiers.

"Aren't those the two guys that Jack tricked into letting him onto the Interceptor?"

"Yea it looks like the guys and the word is commandeer." Said Nicole watching Jack walk up to the Commodore.

"Come on let's go see what they want." Said Kama. Nicole groaned and trudged after her friend by the time the two girls got to Jack and Norrington Will was there.

They stood next to Will, "What does he want?" asked Kama in a whisper.

"Won't say he wants to talk with Jack in private." Answered Will. Norrington looked around the ship and his eyes stopped on Nicole and Kama. Jack turned to see what he was staring at and grinned at Nicole.

"What are you staring at?" asked Kama annoyed.

Will bent over and whispered, "Calm down ok Norrington can't do anything."

"Well its creepy with him staring at us." Whispered Kama.

" If'n you gents will follow me." Said Jack walking to his cabin.

Will, Kama, and Nicole followed after them, "What do you think it's about?" asked Nicole.

"Must be big if Norrington is here." Said Will.


	6. Into of Guilleum

The Triangle of Trouble

"How big is big?" asked Kama.

" 'Bout to find out." Said Will.

They all walked in after the door was shut Norrington turned to Jack, "Mr. Sparrow…."

"Captain." Said Jack and Nicole at the same.

Jack gave Nicole a grin and a wink then turned to Norrington, "Well Commodore?"

"Captain Sparrow I had hoped that you would be able to assist in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Now tell me Commodore why would I want to do ye such a grand favor?" asked Jack.

"You would be granted clemency on all charges you have acquired in Port Royal and all other English land and territories." Said Norrington growled through his teeth.

"As well as a small sum of gold." He added.

"Wow." Murmured Nicole.

"Well who is this lovely chap?" asked Jack.

They must be terribly interesting gentlemen if you are asking lil' ol' me to get into the mix." Said Jack with a cocky smirk.

"I would like it to be know that I don't think we should be having this conversation."

"Because you think once a pirate always a pirate." Said Jack.

"Indeed." Said Norrington tightly. Nicole couldn't keep the grin from her face the way Jack was leading Norrington around.

"Now what be these gents' names?" asked Jack with a faint grin on his lips.

" Guilleum."

"French eh, invented parle. Now what would my first mate Will be getting out of this little adventure?"

Norrington looked over his shoulder at Will, "I am sure that we could come up with something."

Jack stood as did Norrington after a small stare down Jack held out his hand, "Agreed,"

"I shall come over in an hours time with the rest of the information." Said Norrington walking to the door.

"Two more things." Said Jack.

Kama and Nicole had to fight the laughter at Norrington's red angry face. "What?"

"First I want you to buy me a hat a nice big one with a feather."

"And?" Norrington's knuckles were white on the door handle.

"That you take Nicole and Kama back to Port Royal with you and make sure they are taken care of."

" It'll be a cold day in hell before that happens." At the same time Kama said, "There is no way in heaven or hell that'll happen." The five men in the room gave them shocked looks.

"Jack close your mouth you look like a fish out of water." Said Nicole.

"You too Will." Added Kama.

"Never 'eard a lass like you with suck a mouth." Said Jack.

"Aye." Agreed Will.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but Nicole and I are not leaving this ship." Said Kama crossing her arms across her chest.

"You'd be much safer there." Said Jack.

"Like hell we will." Said Kama.

"Alright everyone just calm down. Commodore you can go back to the Dauntless and come back in an hour."

After the Commodore and his men left Nicole turned around, "Jack we aren't leaving you'll need our help."

"Really?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Think about it you and Will are to well know in Tortuga to much to do any undercover work. However they don't know Kama or me so we could get all the information, because I am quite sure you can't trust this with anyone else in your crew." Said Nicole pacing like she was thinking of a plan.

"She does have a point Jack." Said Will.

"Who said anything about Tortuga?" asked Jack watching Nicole pace.

"Come on Jack. It's Tortuga the best place for a pirate, it has rum, and women." Said Nicole grinning at the dreamy look on Jack's face.

"Tortuga." Smiled Jack.

A few days later in Tortuga. Jack 'borrowed' some dresses for Kama and Nicole to wear. Guilleum is basically just like Barbossa only worse and French.

"Jack we look stupid in the dresses!" said Nicole from behind the door.

"It can't be that bad luv." Said Jack for the hundredth time.

They had been waiting for Nicole for about ten minutes now, "Nicole get out here before Jack and I come in and drag you out." Said Kama impatiently.

The door slowly opened and Nicole came out looking very annoyed and pissed off, "Looks fine luv." grinned Jack walking up and putting his arm around Nicole's waist.

"Let's get this over with." Said Kama holding Will's arm. The couples walked off the Pearl and into the streets of Tortuga. There were several times when the girls had to push a drunken pirate off of them.

They were outside a particularly rowdy establishment when a small woman with a deep green brothel dress walked up to Jack and Nicole. " 'ello Tabby." Smiled Jack.

The woman gave Jack an annoyed smile, "Who be she?" Before Jack could reply the woman raised her left hand but before it came into contact with Jack's face Nicole grabbed he wrist.

"I know you were not about to hit him now where you?" asked Nicole.

Tabby tried to pull her wrist away but Nicole didn't let go, "Well?"

"No I wasn't." spat Tabby. Nicole let go of the woman's wrist but she wasn't done with Nicole, the woman's right hand slapped Nicole.

"That was a big mistake." Said Kama taking a step back.

Nicole looked at Tabby then at Jack, "She hit me!"

"Aye." Said Jack not sure what to expect. Nicole turned back to the woman and slapped her hand into the woman's face.

Tabby held her cheek where there was a large red mark, "You'll regret that."

"Bring it on blondie." Said Nicole holding up her fist but the woman walked away.

"Way to go Nicole now can we get going?" asked Kama.

"Yea where do we start?" asked Nicole looking at Jack.

"Let's start with the Rum Inn." Said Jack putting an arm around Nicole's waist.

"That's a real creative name." said Kama sarcastically.

They walked into the bar and a drunken pirate fell onto Kama and she gave him a sound kick where the sun doesn't shine. "What do we do Jack?" asked Nicole.

"Go play nice with the more drunk pirates and ask 'em some questions." Said Jack.

"And how do we get the attentions of said pirates, oh great one." Asked Kama.

"That way." ginned Jack pointing at a very drunk woman sitting on a piano and another woman on a stage. They were both singing off key and sounded very drunk and did not look like they could dance for much longer.

"You want us to go up there and sing?" asked Nicole looking a Jack like he was crazy.

"And dance." He added grinning.

With that he and Will left and walked to the bar.

"Bloody pirates." Muttered Nicole.


	7. A Coin

The Triangle of Trouble

I didn't put this on any of my other chapters but this applies to all of them. I sadly do not own anything about Pirates of the Caribbean because I would be one happy girl. Oh well I shall have to live with only owning Nicole, Kama, and Guillum (French for William) as well as any of my other people that I didn't mention. Oh, and I don't own Happy Gilmore either.

**&&&&&**

"What do we sing?" asked Nicole turning to Kama.

"How about you sing on the piano and I dance on stage." Suggested Kama.

"Well since you can sing and dance better then I can you get on stage and I'll go drink with Will and Jack." Offered Nicole.

"You don't drink Nicole." Said Kama frowning, "Besides we can both dance and sing just fine."

"Whatever, what are we going to sing for a room of drunk pirates?" asked Nicole gesturing to all the men in the room.

Kama stood there thinking for a moment then grinned, "What about A Pirates Life for Me?"

"You mean the one Elizabeth taught Jack on the beach?" asked Nicole grinning.

"That's the one." Said Kama.

"Alright now how are we to dance to this little ditty?" asked Nicole.

"To quote Happy Gilmore it's all in the hips."

"Do we have to?" whined Nicole.

"Yes now come on." Said Kama pulling Nicole towards the stage. Just as they got there the woman that had been singing on the stage dove off into the lap of a now extremely happy pirate. The two best friends got up on the stage and looked around the filled room.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Nicole through her teeth.

"So that we can fine Guillum." Smiled Kama waving to some of the pirates.

"Fine we'll meet at the Pearl in an hour and a half." Said Nicole hardly moving her lips.

"Ok, let's do this bad boy." Grinned Kama.

"Don't ever say that again in your natural born life Kama the sixties are dead." Muttered Nicole.

"Hey they are coming back." Said Kama.

"The sixties haven't happened yet you idiot." Whispered Nicole. She put an elbow on Kama's shoulder and put her left hand on her hip while Kama put bother her hands on her hips grinning.

"Ready?" asked Kama.

"As I'll ever be." Sighed Nicole.

"Here we go…" whispered Kama.

Their voices mixed together as they sang, "Yoho yoho a pirates life for me." Nicole tried to remember her ballet classes and tried to add a more seductive sultry move to them.

Jack turned in shock that they knew then son that he thought only he and Elizabeth knew. "We pillage, we plunder, we raid, and loot. Yoho yoho a pirates life for me." They finished up the song with the men screaming for more.

Kama curtsied and whispered so that only Nicole could hear, "Operation search and destroy French men phase one commenced."

"Shut up." Said Nicole jumping from the stage.

Nicole plopped herself into the lap of a pirate and heard Kama ask, "Can one of you fine pirates help me down?"

Two pirates swaggered forward and held an arm each, then Kama patted them on the head saying, "Good boy." Nicole turned to the pirates lap she was sitting on, and she grinned putting an arm around the stranger's neck.

Nicole did her best impression of a mix of a drunk and Jack, "You know I sang that just for you."

"I knew it!" exclaimed the drunken man.

"No she sang fer m..me.." said another pirate.

The pirate's lap that Nicole was sitting on stood knocking her to the floor and he yelled, " on't impune me h..honner." The other two pirates stood then the pirates started throwing bottles and punches, Nicole crawled under a table watching a riot ensure.

As the fight grew it got closer to Nicole's hiding spot, she got out from under the table and started heading for the door but an arm grabbed her and swung her around, "Bloody 'ell you know how to start a fight."

"Oh Jack it's you." Said Nicole relived to see the pirate captain.

"C'mon luv we'd best get you out of here." Said Jack leading her to the door.

Jack took Nicole out of the bar and down the street into another similar establishment, "Jack I'm not doing all of that again especially alone. Speaking of which where are Kama and Will?"

"You have to do it alone luv, Kama is safe with Will." Said Jack.

"Do I have to go?" asked Nicole.

"No ye don't have ta but I'd e very happy if ye did do it." Said Jack. Nicole groaned and made her way to the stage.

She climbed up there and called out with as much of a French accent she could muster, "Hey all you pirates out there this song is for you."

Nicole sang the song much to the pleasure of the crowd. This time a man about Will's age and size with blond hair and blue eyes escorted Nicole from the stage. He led her past where Jack was at the bar and he did not look like a happy camper, Nicole gave Jack a reassuring wink. "Where are you taking me?" asked Nicole.

In a heavy French accent, " My room."

Her mind started racing, wondering and hoping that this was Guillum or some connection to him. "Your name monsieur?" asked Nicole.

"Jean-Paul." Nicole ground her teeth thinking of how she could get out of this.

"You are from Paris, non?" asked Nicole when they reached a door.

"Non." Replied Jean-Paul.

"Where is your home?" asked Nicole.

"You ask a lot of questions, are you sure you're a prostitute?"

Nicole tried to think of something a prostitute would ask but couldn't think, "Ah, what would you be willing to pay for my services?"

"If you are good enough then this." Said Jean-Paul turning and holding up a gold coin.

"Hmm."

Nicole looked closer at the coin and almost let out a string of curse words when she saw the coin had a skull and cross bones on it, exactly like the cursed gold of Cortez.


	8. Panicing and School Pranks

The Triangle of Trouble

Hey sorry it took so long to post this chapter but I didn't feel like typing a whole lot, but I'm back! Ok so I hope that you all enjoy the cliffhanger that I left ya on because I know that I did. Smile Anyways sorry for leaving you out there like that and I hope that you can forgive me because there will be many more but hopefully not a lot of space between the posting times. So here is the next chapter so I hope ya like it!

Disclaimer I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any portion of it because like I said I'd be one happy teenager! I do however own Kama and Nicole and whomever I decide to randomly put it of my own mind creation.

**&&&&&**

**REVIEW:**

Nicole just found a coin that looked like a cursed coin of Cortez.

**&&&&&**

Nicole's mind raced with excuses, "Sir..y..you will have to excuse me." She said backing away.

"Qui?"

"That is too little pay for my services. I have an associate down stairs that is willing to do anything for that coin." At that Nicole turned and ran into the bar. She looked around for Jack, Nicole finally spotted him with several women around him. Nicole broke through the circle and grabbing the front of his shirt drug Jack to the front of the door.

"I was busy.."

"Jack we have to find Kama and Will and get out of here." Said Nicole.

Jack straightened up upon hearing the panic in Nicole's voice. "What is it lass?"

"I can't say we just have to leave." Said Nicole letting go of Jack's shirt looking around for her friend.

"Nicole what is it?" asked Jack seriously.

"I can't tell you." Said Nicole.

"Nicole! Jack! We found him!" called Kama.

"Good let's go to the Pearl _now." _Said Nicole. She grabbed Jack's arm and as they walked past Kama and Will Jack grabbed Will's arm who in turn grabbed Kama's arm. They finally got to the Pearl and Nicole took Kama to their room.

"Kama I saw one of the coins." Said Nicole pacing nervously around the cabin.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the 882 Aztec gold pieces." Said Nicole.

"You're kidding." Asked Kama with a faint grin.

"No I'm not." Said Nicole pacing and chewing her bottom lip in nervousness.

"We have to tell Jack." Said Kama.

"No, we can't because we would have to explain who we really are and where we are from." Said Nicole.

"But we have to say something." Said Kama.

"I know, I could just pretend to freak out about seeing it and the feeling it gave me." Suggested Nicole going back to her pacing.

"Nicole you don't need to pretend, you look like you're on the verge of hyperventilating." Said Kama watching Nicole with a little worry.

"Fine, I don't even want to think what this means." Said Nicole.

"Fine don't not think about it, we have to go talk to Jack and Will." Said Kama.

"Do we have to?" asked Nicole.

"Yes you have to explain why you drug all three of us to the Pearl and then Will and I have to tell you about the French commander guy." Said Kama.

The two girls walk to Jack's cabin and knocked, "Enter."

Kama walked in behind Nicole and pushed her in the cabin first. Will was pacing at one end of the cabin and Jack was at his desk he looked up and saw the girls, "There you are we were wonderin' when ye were going ter show."

"Sorry something Nicole had to tell me in private." Said Kama.

"You alright luv?" asked Jack looking at Nicole.

"Yea I just saw something that was kind of scary." Said Nicole.

"What was that luv?" asked Jack slightly amused.

"It...was...this gold coin." Jack's face went blank and Nicole couldn't tell what his thoughts were.

Will's voice shook a little when he asked, "What did it look like?" Nicole pretended to try and remember, "It was about this big," she said making a circle with her thumb and middle finger together, "and it looked like it had a skull on it."

Jack and Will both headed for the door, "Where are you two going?" asked Kama.

"Back into town keep on the Pearl." Said Will.

"Not until you tell us what is going on." Said Kama.

"We can't explain just trust us and stay on the ship." Said Will.

"Jack?" asked Nicole expecting an answer.

"Sorry luv Will and I have to go and take care of some business." Said Jack.

Nicole crossed her arms over her chest and in an annoyed voice said, "Fine go."

"Look luv.."

"Just go." said Nicole turning her back to Jack.

"Come on Will." Said Jack leaving his cabin.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Said Kama.

"I wasn't mean, besides they left didn't they?" asked Nicole walking out of Jack's cabin.

"I've corrupted you." Said Kama sounding pleased with herself.

"Yea I know first the romance novels, then the bus on the top of the school our senior year, and in college toilet papering the campus." Said Nicole looking around while walking to the gangplank.

"Don't forget that you Eliza and I let chickens loose in the school our senior year." Added Kama.

"No I had nothing to do with, I never partook in any school prank that had to do with live animals." Said Nicole running down the gangplank followed by Kama.


	9. Cursed coins and Elizabeth

The Triangle of Trouble

Hey you guys/gals out there reading this fic I figure from the lack of flames that people like the story but from the lack of reviews I kinda wonder. Ok done with the bugging of reviewing so anyway here 's the usual: I don't own POTC or anything to do with it except Kama and Nicole. So here's the next chapter!

&&&&&

REVIEW: "No that one I had nothing to do with I never took par in any school prank that had to do with live animals." Said Nicole running down the gang plank."

&&&&&

Kama followed Nicole in the general direction of the bar that the man had the coin at. Nicole ducked behind a barrel and pulled Kama down, "I think I saw Jack and Will." Said Nicole looking around the barrel.

Kama ducked down further, "Was it them?"

"I don't think so, I'm not sure." Said Nicole.

"Well we can't just stay here wondering." Said Kama.

"Fine follow me." Said Nicole standing.

Nicole looked around and walked quickly to the bar that she had see the coin at. As they walked in they dove to one side as two pirates were tossed out the door. Kama and Nicole pushed their way through the crowd of drunken men and ran up the stairs.

Nicole put an ear on the door silence, "C'mon." she said waving at Kama to follow.

They walked into the empty room; it was simply furnished with a bed and a small table stand that had a lamp on it. "Where could it be?" asked Kama.

"I don't know check the table and I'll look under the bed."

"Eureka!" exclaimed Kama.

Nicole jumped and bumped her head on the bed, "Owww."

"Sorry, I have it." Said Kama looking at the coin grinning.

"It's a lot creepier in real life." Said Nicole looking at Kama.

"Let's go." said Kama.

The two girls froze as the door handle began to turn. Kama looked around the room and handed the coin to Nicole then grabbed the lamp.

The door opened and Kama hit the person over the head. "Crap." muttered Kama after she saw the person she had hit, " Look what you did!" exclaimed Nicole putting the coin down the front of her dress.

"How the Hades was I supposed to know Will was walking through the door?" asked Kama. Nicole walked out into the hallway in time to see Jack walking out of a room.

"Jack." Whispered Nicole loudly.

Jack looked at her with at first a confused then angry look and walked over, "What are you doing 'ere?"

" It'll have to wait Will got knocked out and we need to get him back to the Pearl." Said Nicole.

They walked to Will, "How did this happen?" asked Jack.

"Kama hit him over the head, but she didn't know it was him."

"Let's get him ter the Pearl." Sighed Jack. He grabbed Will under the arms and Kama grabbed Will's legs and Nicole let them out and closed the door behind them. They made it safely to the Pearl after sometime and several times of putting Will down and picking him up. They laid Will down on his bed and Nicole got some cold water in a bowl and a cloth.

"Let me do it I'll tell you when he wakes up." Said Kama taking the bowl and cloth from Nicole.

Jack and Nicole left them alone and went to walk on deck, "Why did you go into Tortuga?"

"We wanted to help you and Will." Said Nicole.

"You shouldn't have gone you could have been hurt." Scolded Jack.

"Why were you in Tortuga?" asked Nicole glancing at Jack.

"For reasons that you don't know." Nicole rolled her eyes, "Then why not explain them?"

"Because."

"That is not a reason." Nicole stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

"Aye lass it is ju…" Nicole looked past Jack and there was a moonbeam right on him and she thought of the coin.

She ran to the room she shared with Kama and slammed the door behind her. Nicole pulled the coin out of her dress and put it under her pillow.

Nicole took a deep breath and slowly waked out of the cabin back to Jack. "What was wrong luv?" frowned Jack.

"Things that you do not know." Smiled Nicole.

"Care to tell me what?"

"Care to tell me why you were in Tortuga?" asked Nicole.

"No."

"Alright then." The two began walking in peaceful silence along the deck.

"I was wonderin lass were did ye learn that song?" asked Jack.

Nicole frowned, "Oh that song why, did you like it?"

"Yes I did but where did ye learn it?"

"We were traveling somewhere Kama and I and heard a little girl singing it, why?" asked Nicole trying to sound confused.

"Just wanted to know." Said Jack.

"If you say so." Said Nicole.

After more silence Nicole asked, "What happened between Will and Elizabeth?"

Jack gave a tired sigh, "A lot of things that are long and hard to say."

"So start telling them." Said Nicole.

"It's not for me to tell." Said Jack.

"Since when did it stop you?" asked Nicole.

"Aye lass but that is something only Will can tell ye and you'll not likely get an answer." Said Jack as if something very depressing had come over him.

"She isn't dead though is she?" asked Nicole.

"No lass she ain't and ye shouldn't ask me anymore questions." Said Jack.


	10. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow

Triangle of Trouble

Hey sorry that it has taken so long to post this chapter. I just took forever to sit down and write it (btw I've written the rest of it) and I wanted to wait until I posted a couple of other stories on here before I went on with this one.

Not to nag you readers but I would like a couple more reviews even if it's just a 'keep posting' or 'you need to fix this' I would appreciate constructive criticism and some encouragement. Done bugging you now so here is the next and hopefully long awaited next chapter.

&&&&&

REVIEW: "So start telling them." Said Nicole. "It's not for me to tell." Said Jack. "Since when did it stop you?" asked Nicole. "Aye lass but that is something only Will can tell ye and you'll not likely get an answer." Said Jack as if something very depressing had come over him. "She isn't dead though is she?" asked Nicole. "No lass she ain't and ye shouldn't ask me anymore questions." Said Jack.

&&&&&

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Said Nicole.

Jack gave another deep sigh, "It ain't lass just put it behind ye."

"Alright, but can't your please tell me why you and Will went back to town?"

"Ye won't give up will ye?" asked Jack.

"Nope." Smiled Nicole.

Jack shook his head and told her the story from Barbossa being the first mate on the Pearl to meeting Will Turner and finally falling off on the balcony in Port Royal and swimming to the Pearl.

"Wow, so there are eight hundred and eighty one just like the one I saw in the tavern?" asked Nicole.

"Yes Will and I went back to find out who had the rest of them."

"Nicole, Jack! He's awake." Called Kama.

They made their way across the deck to Kama. They both got to the door and saw Will trying to sit up in bed and Kama making him lay down, "Will, just lay down you can't get better if you don't rest." Said Kama.

"I'm fine." Insisted Will.

"Hey Kama I need to talk to you." Said Nicole.

"What is it?"

"Come on we need to have a serious pow wow." Said Nicole.

"Stay here Will I'll be back in a moment." Said Kama. Nicole led Kama away.

"Jack told me the story about the coins so we don't have to pretend not to know anymore. Oh and he also said that Elizabeth is alive." Said Nicole.

"What?"

"Yep, Jack didn't tell me much else because he said it was Will's story to tell." Explained Nicole.

"This sucks, we have to get them back together." As much as Kama liked Will she was a romantic and thought that Will and Elizabeth were good together.

"I can come up with something just try and find everything out that you can." Said Nicole.

"I can do my best. Hey you want to hear about the French commander?" asked Kama.

"Yea what's the scoop?"

"He is just one of those 'I'm king of the pirates' kinda guys."

"And let me guess her wants to rule the seven seas." Said Nicole.

"Yea how'd you know?" asked Kama.

"I didn't but that's usually the story. What else?"

"He lost a family to a ship of pirates."

"That's depressing." Said Nicole with a sadden face.

"Yes but here's the kicker Will and I are pretty sure it was the Pearl."

Nicole jaw dropped, "You've got to be kidding. Jack may be a pirate but…"

"Relax Nicole it happened when Barbossa had the Pearl." Said Kama.

"But the guy might not know. He probably doesn't care as long as he gets some revenge." said Nicole worriedly.

"Don't get so upset we will think of something." Said Kama.

"I know but what can we do?" asked Nicole.

"Ye can start by givin' me, me coin back." Said the pirate that they had stolen the coin from.

They scrambled across the deck and Nicole yelled, "Jack!" Jack came bursting out of the cabin and Kama and Nicole skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Evil pirate after us." Said Nicole pointing over her shoulder.

Jack pulled out his pistol and sword and walked up to the pirate carefully, "You don't have permission to be aboard my ship."

The man sneered, "Well that doesn't really matter." A moment later several pirates came on the Pearl.

"Give our mate his coin back." Growled a pirate.

"Jack this is too dangerous." Said Nicole looking at the foreign pirates.

"What coin?" asked Jack still holding his gun up.

"Ye know damned well what I mean." Growled the coin pirate.

"No I can't say that I do." Said Jack.

"I know it's here I can feel it now give it to me!" yelled the coin less pirate.

Nicole turned and looked at Jack and put a hand on the arm that had his gun then mouthed, 'I have it' Jack looked back to the foreign pirates and lowered her gun.

"Come with me Kama." Said Nicole and Kama returned with the coin and stood next to Jack.

"Take your money and get off my ship." Said Jack, Nicole tossed the coin to the man.

"Our captain has some unfinished business with this vessel." Said the man.

They all turned to the gangplank as a man walked up. They man came and stood in from of the foreign group of pirates, "Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Jack Sparrow?"

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow idiot." Mumbled Nicole.

"My apologizes little miss." Said the man.

"Jack didn't kill your family it was Barbossa." Said Kama.

"How do you know what I want?" asked the leader.

"I have my sources." Said Kama.

"Well because I am in a pleasant mood I will let you live. Give up your weapons so we can lock you in the brig with no worries."

"I don't think so." Said Jack.

"Jack we can get out but we can't escape unless you are alive to help." Whispered Nicole.

Jack tossed his gun and sword down. "It is good that you listened to your little friend, but I do not think it shall be anytime soon for your escape." Said the man.

Jack flashed the evil pirates one of his classic grins, "You forget one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."


	11. So Much for a Pirates Life

Triangle of Trouble

**REVIEW**: Jack tossed his gun and sword down. "It is good that you listened to your little friend, but I do not think it shall be anytime soon for your escape." Said the man. Jack flashed the evil pirates one of his classic grins, "You forget one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

&&&&&

Nicole couldn't help but grin at that as several of the men pushed them below deck. They locked Nicole and Kama in a cell and Jack in the cell across from them, a moment later Will was brought down and thrown into the cell with Jack.

"Well this is quiet a problem we've gotten ourselves into." Said Kama resting her forehead against the cell.

"But how can we get out?" asked Nicole pacing around the cell.

"Don't worry luv we'll think of something." Said Jack.

"What happened to 'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow?" asked Nicole with a small grin.

Jack grinned back, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow just with a few friends."

"What do we do?" asked Kama.

"Rest." Said Jack.

"But we'd be in the middle of an ocean when we get the Pearl back." Said Kama.

"We are already sailing." Said Jack.

"Oh no we don't" said Nicole pulling something from her hair.

Nicole put the pin in the lock and started twisting it around after a few minutes of plying with the lock is popped open. Nicole pushed the door open and cracked open the lock of their cell.

"Am I good or am I good?" asked Nicole with a grin.

"Perfect luv." Smiled Jack.

"I'd better if we could get out of these dresses." Said Kama.

"There are some extra cloths in my cabin." Said Jack.

"To risky we need to get out of here." Said Will.

"I agree with Will Kama we have to get out of here first." Said Nicole.

"Fine let's go." moaned Kama.

They quietly made their way to the stairs but jumped back when two pirates came down the stairs. Kama and Jack picked up crates and hit the pirates over the head they collapsed into a heap.

"Take off their cloths." Said Kama.

"What?" asked Nicole frowning.

"I'm not walking around in this dress longer then I have to." Said Kama.

They pulled the men to the side and switched cloths with them then Kama and Nicole took the men's swords and the four crept onto the deck. They were about to lower a boat into the foggy mist when something blasted into the ship. They fell against the side then looked to see what hit the ship and it was another pirate ship.

"Will and I have to stay here." Said Jack.

"Not without us you aren't." said Nicole.

"Yes without you, row back to Tortuga we'll be there to get you as quickly as we can." Said Jack.

"No." said Nicole.

The other ship shot the Pearl again. Jack Kissed Nicole passionately then Will tried to kiss Kama but she stopped him.

"Elizabeth wants you and loves you more then I do. Go back to her when this is all over."

Jack pulled away from Nicole, "No I can't leave you and Will to fight against two pirate forces."

"Can you swim?"

"Yes but I don't see how that is rel.." Jack picked Nicole up and Will picked up Kama and they dropped them over the side into the fog.

A boat dropped into the water beside them then Kama and Nicole got in looking for any sign of Jack or Will on deck and saw none. "I can't believe they did that!" yelled Nicole.

"Well they did which way is Tortuga?" asked Kama.

"I don't know I can't see in this fog." Said Nicole.

"Come on." Said Kama grabbing an oar.

"I can't believe that we are just leaving them." Said Nicole is a defeated voice.

"Well we are." Said Kama rowing.

"I can't see a damned thing in this fog…fog.."

"What about the fog?" asked Kama.

"There was fog when we got stuck here! We're going home!" exclaimed Nicole standing excitedly.

The sudden shift of weight in the boat and flipped it over and they were thrown into the foggy water. Their world went black. "Kama?"

"Over here Nicole!" called Kama. They ran to each other glad to not be alone.

Kama and Nicole pulled away from each other and looked and the snowy forest in front of them and the ocean behind them, in a whisper Nicole said, "This isn't home."


End file.
